the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Broomhild Brownlock
Broomhild Brownlock was a young hobbit who lived in the Shire and would become a member of the Brownlock Family after she married a young hobbit man. She was also the mother of Gilly Brownlock, which made her the grandmother of Ponto, Porto, and Peony Baggins. Considered to be warn-hearted, Broomhild had spent her time looking after Bilbo and often tell him stories. Years later after marrying a fellow member of the Brownlock clan, she died in childbirth, leaving her husband a widower and her daughter motherless. Biography Attending Gerontius Took's event Born in the year TA 2879 of the Third Age, Broomhild was part of an unknown hobbit clan that lived in Bywater. At some point, Broomhild visited Bag End after she turned eleven, and met with the newborn Bilbo Baggins, the son of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. Broomhild often did a lot of babysitting in taking care of Bilbo and give him bedtime stories. One story she told him about was when she first met a tall wizard and how he made such excellent fireworks for special party events in the Shire. She was considered to be very kind to him, and Bilbo would sometimes remember how she treated him as a little brother of his. After turning fifteen, Broomhild was among those that were invited to attend Gerontius Took’s 104th Birthday Party. She was highly thrilled to see Gandalf again and was very delighted to enjoy the magical fireworks that he casted all around the party guests. She was seen holding her little brother's hand while watching Gandalf sending the fireworks into the night sky. She also saw little Bilbo sneaking up behind the wizard and started to play with him with a fake sword that he took. That was when his mother came and stopped him. Marriage and Death While trying to live separately from her family, Broomhild had fallen in love with a hobbit of the Brownlock Family that lived in Eastfarthing. Since she was twenty, Broomhild was given permission by her parents that she can marry her one time love, and the two would invite Gandalf again to cast the fireworks for the wedding celebration. During the beginning of spring in TA 2902, Broomhild became pregnant and was expecting to give birth to her child in the summer. She was really excited to be a mother, and had continued to visit Bag End and check up on Bilbo, who was already eleven. As summer had approached, Broomhild passed away after giving birth to her only child, Gilly. Her death was mourned by her husband and many Hobbit families who had gathered at her funeral. Legacy Many years after her passing, Broomhild's name would be remembered by several hobbits, including Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, who always remembered how she took care of him while he was still a child and how his parents were busy doing work, would often pay a visit once a month to see Broomhild's daughter and did the exact same thing. He would later leave the Shire in TA 2941 and venture towards the far east with a company of Dwarves to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. When Bilbo found an acorn that he picked up from Beorn's garden, he decided to name it "Broomhild" and would plant it back in his garden of Bag End once he makes his return trip back home. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) (Extended edition only) Category:Brownlocks Category:Females Category:Hobbits